In recent years, home entertainment systems have moved from simple stereo systems to multi-channel audio systems such as surround sound systems and to systems with video displays. Such systems have complicated requirements both for initial setup and for subsequent use. Furthermore, such systems have required an increase in the number and type of necessary control devices.
Currently, setup for such complicated systems often requires a user to obtain professional assistance. Current home theater setups include difficult wiring and configuration steps. For example, current systems require each speaker to be properly connected to an appropriate output on the back of an amplifier with the correct polarity. Current systems request that the distance from each speaker to a preferred listening position be manually measured. This distance must then be manually entered into the surround amplifier system or the system will perform poorly compared to a properly calibrated system
Further, additional mechanisms to control peripheral features such as DVD players, DVD jukeboxes, Personal Video Recorders (PVRs), room lights, window curtain operation, audio through an entire house or building, intercoms, and other elaborate command and control systems have been added to home theater systems. These systems are complicated due to the necessity for integrating multi-vendor components using multiple controllers. These multi-vendor components and multiple controllers are poorly integrated with computer technologies. Most users are able to install only the simplest systems. Even moderately complicated systems are usually installed using professional assistance.
A new system is needed for automatically calibrating home user audio and video systems in which users will be able to complete automatic setup without difficult wiring or configuration steps. Furthermore, a system is needed that integrates a sound system seamlessly with a computer system, thereby enabling a home computer to control and interoperate with a home entertainment system. Furthermore, a system architecture is needed that enables independent software and hardware vendors (ISVs & IHVs) to supply easily integrated additional components.